Marry You
by FlochForster
Summary: El -humilde- sketch usado como cover, me pertenece. No editar. / IshidaxKarin - Todo comenzó con una boda.


My name is Ale,

I am a writer

I wrote this fic

just to show it (?) Dedicado a cualquiera que le guste el ship crack y el IH, -este fic lo tiene pero solo nombrados-. Después avisen si me estoy poniendo más cursi o ya era así antes 😂

0/0/0/0/0

 **Marry You**

 **\- Capítulo 1.**

Ishida mira hacia el par de personas que se llevaban los reflectores, algo inevitable tratándose de quienes eran, y una de ellas era nada más y nada menos que su amiga de cabello y actitud comparable al sol.

Orihime siempre resaltaba en cualquier lugar, y esta noche estaba aún más radiante que cualquier otro día, con su belleza destacando todavía más en ese vestido blanco y el cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo y elegante que dejaba al descubierto su extremadamente agraciado rostro.

Sentado en la mesa, a la distancia, observaba a el baile entre varias parejas. Para sorpresa de muchos y del mismo hombre en cuestión, Arisawa le aceptó una pieza a Keigo. Mizuiro se había marchado minutos atrás con su conquista de turno. Chad, -por su parte-, invitó a la antigua fullbringer, Jackie Tristán, a la pista. La joven Yuzu se acopló a la danza con el sumamente emocionado y nervioso Jinta. Urahara, invitó a Ururu a bailar a modo de padre e hija.

La escena de verdad le agradaba. Poseía un aire alegre y relajante la fiesta. Era como si pudiera transmitírsele la energía ajena. Se preguntó si su padre, que no era dado a esa clase de eventos sociales, asistió porque lo veía como un modo de quitarse el estrés. No parecía molesto ni irritado de estar acompañado de Isshin Kurosaki.

\- Ichi-nii se lució, ¿no crees? - una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos.

Segundos después, Karin Kurosaki llegó a la mesa donde él se ubicaba.

\- O quizás Rukia o Tatsuki-chan fueron las verdaderas responsables - vuelve a hablar. Ambas mujeres ejercieron de wedding planers -. La verdad no conozco a la mitad de las personas por acá.

Ishida parpadea, impresionado. La muchacha parecía tímida al expresarse, lo que le resulta sorprendente porque ella, de alguna manera, heredó la cara de pocos amigos de Ichigo.

\- Bueno, la mayoría de ellos a excepción de la mujer de cabello color lima y sus dos acompañantes, son shinigami o alguna variante - explica él, intentando calmarla.

\- Lo sospechaba - revela ella conteniendo un suspiro -, emiten una presión extraña. Aunque - medita -, no parecen malos los que se sienten como hollow.

Ishida asiente. No lo son.

En realidad, ni él conoce el cómo hizo Urahara para que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas diga algo negativo sobre la presencia de Nelliel, Pesche y Dondochakka.

\- ¿Quieres que traiga más vino, para que puedas olvidar el mal de amores y esas cursiladas? - pregunta ella de pronto, Ishida supone que porque acaba de recoger la copa y bebido de ésta.

Como la etiqueta dictaba que no estuviera lleno al tope, -para su sorpresa, en la fiesta de alguien tan desarreglado como Ichigo se había cumplido eso-, y que ya tomó anteriormente, quedaron apenas dos sorbos ahora.

Si no hubiera recibido comentarios peores en un pasado no tan lejano, se habría ahogado ahí mismo. Estuvo bebiendo cuando ella le preguntó eso.

\- ¿Luzco como una persona deprimente? - cuestiona, dejando a un lado la copa vacía.

Ella alza los hombros.

\- Como alguien deprimido, la verdad.

Entonces, es obvio que no puede esconderlo fácilmente.

\- ¿Es por Orihime? - dice frunciendo el ceño. No con enojo.

 _ **Compasión.**_

Sin embargo, no le sorprenden sus vocablos. Varios habrán querido preguntar lo mismo.

\- Inoue, es - él se interrumpe para corregirse -, Orihime-san es simplemente una preciada amiga.

\- No es que lo vea imposible -ella gira la cabeza a medio lado -. Pero sí lo veo imposible contigo.

Ishida arquea una ceja. ¿A qué viene ese tono?

\- Sinceramente, no puedes simplemente decirme que no te gusta así, con lo cercano que eres a ella - declara, viéndole seriamente -. Más que nada con la cara que tienes el día de su boda.

Él tuerce los labios.

\- Sería como asumir que, por la expresión que Yukio-kun mantiene, le sucede precisamente lo mismo por lo que me juzgas.

\- No te juzgo, te critico - aclara Karin.

¡Extraordinaria diferencia!, piensa Ishida con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y quién es Yukio? - pregunta ella. Ni siquiera tenía amigos con el nombre, por eso no puede relacionarlo.

Le señala con la mirada y ojos cerrados una de las mesas de atrás.

\- Ah, el que está siendo acosado por mi hermana - murmura Karin, haciendo una mueca a la escena. Apenas acabar de bailar con Jinta, Yuzu no tuvo reparos en salir disparada donde el jovencito del que no se percató hasta el momento -. Bien, le daría puntos porque parece algo gamer, y jugar es de mis pasatiempos favoritos jugar. Pero como ignora a Yuzu, lo prefiero lejos - siseó eso último -. Y se ve aburrido, no deprimido.

El quincy, curioso, dirige sus ojos al sitio indicado. En efecto, ocurría como Karin resumió. Es algo sorpresivo, piensa, mientras regresa su mirar hacia ella.

\- ¿Así que? - todavía insiste, la pelinegra.

Él niega lentamente.

\- Tu conclusión es errada - busca zanjar ahí la conversación, pero la jovencita no lo permite.

\- Lo que significa que ¿amas a mi hermano?

Ishida ahora sí frunce el entrecejo con una sonrisa en la boca. Irónica, para variar.

¿Es que todos tenían que creer que lógicamente, si andaba triste, -a los ojos de otros-, era por una decepción amorosa?

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no lo aceptas. ¡Tiene sentido! Debe ser complicado salir del clóset así de golpe, y en estas circunstancias - ella se finge seria, sin desaparecer el blanco de sus ojos.

Él se dispuso a detenerla.

\- Tan solo es – respira profundo y confiesa, en tono bajo -... nostalgia.

Karin parpadea, juntando cejas.

\- ¿Nostalgia?

A Ishida le da diversión la reacción que acababa de darle.

La mente de un niño no es capaz de distinguir entre amistad y amor romántico.

La amistad está compuesta por devoción, admiración, respeto en algún aspecto, mutua comprensión y un profundo aprecio. Por eso es fácil confundirlo con el amor romántico.

Muchos crecen y siguen pensando como niños, confundiendo ambas, pero esto se torna molesto cuando quieren imponerle a uno su sentir.

No es que estuviera en desacuerdo con la boda de ambos, -Ichigo y Orihime-, o que albergue sentimientos románticos hacia ella. Hubiera podido nacer algo en el pasado, pero al saber que resultaba imposible siempre tuvo cuidado de no malinterpretar nada y sus emociones jamás se hicieron profundas. Le tenía aprecio, obvio, pero como una amiga.

No era una decepción amorosa su emoción actual, sino algo igual de profundo en un sentido distinto.

\- El tiempo avanza a una velocidad sorprendente, es increíble la rapidez con la cual mis amigos forman sus propias familias -dice, mirando de soslayo a Renji y Rukia con su bebé de tres años en brazos. Hasta para ellos, que humanos no eran, el tiempo parecía haberse acelerado -. Es eso, simplemente.

Veintitrés años y contando. Ya se está sintiendo con más décadas a cuestas.

\- Por Dios ¿cuántos años tienes, Ishida-san? - fue el turno de Karin para sonreír, dando una risa.

\- En cuestión de tres años, e imitarás mis palabras.

\- No elegí tu carrera - contesta, y se pone pensativa -. ¿No tenías la misma edad que mi hermano?

\- Precisamente - él inhaló, escuchándola dar otra risa.

De todos modos, no le interroga por qué. Asegura que es debido a él.

Increíble. A causa de quién es su hermano, en el pasado pensó que lo más probable sería verla sin un amago de sonrisa si es que tuvieran una charla.

\- ¿No bailarás?

La sonrisa se le borra a Karin, quien casi respinga, muda de repente.

Hasta él mismo se asombra bastante de lo que acaba de decirle a ella. Pero trata de no demostrarlo exteriormente.

\- Eh - Karin estuvo a punto de tartamudear, pero se recompuso -. No es lo mío.

Ishida concuerda.

 _ **Pero lo realmente deprimente sería quedarnos aquí, sin hacer el intento.**_

Con eso en mente se levanta tranquilo y, ante la mirada atenta de ella que debe alzar la cara para ver, le extiende el brazo, abriendo la palma ligeramente en su dirección.

\- ¿Me permites este baile?

El tiempo se detuvo.

Karin podría haber visto perfectamente sus mejillas colorearse intensamente, junto al resto de su rostro.

\- ¿Bailar contigo? - fue lo más elocuente que pudo articular.

Él asintió despacio, sonriendo ligero.

Después de todo, no hay qué lo impida. La música vuelve a comenzar, mientras algunas parejas permanecen, unas se alejan y otras se animan a entrar.

Ellos son los siguientes.

Sin prever que son observados por sus respectivos progenitores. Isshin está bastante borracho y, sumándole la escena, tuvo suficiente para esa noche, entrando en llanto por todos sus hijos en pareja. Aunque esta vez es también en contra de Ryuuken, quien solo desvía la mirada de la imagen y decidió sacar un cigarrillo.

\- Al parecer, mi relación con Masaki ha sido necesaria solo pare este momento - deja escapar Ryuuken, en un bufido.

\- No te creas mucho ¡hip! - le reclama papá Kurosaki - A mi hija no le gusta tu flacucho hijo, ¡él solo la (hip) obliga!, ya verás tú, Ryuu... - con la cabeza pegada a le mesa, Isshin se durmió a mitad de su amenaza.

Ishida, -padre-, cede a los hechos sin molestarse porque, viendo a Uryuu así, realmente no le disgusta del todo.


End file.
